Sorpresas de San Valentín
by lilylupin17
Summary: no se hacer un summary...pero   o - ahi va! : Shikamaru regresa de una misión justo el 14 de febrero, por lo que Ino lo esta esperando para celebrar San Valentin y otra fecha especial con una sorpresa especial...mi primer fic...no me apaleen u.u


Holas!...bueno he aquí mi primer fic, la verdad lo cree con idea de subirlo el año pasado, pero recién ahora me animo a subir mis fics u.u, y bueno pues eh aquí uno de mi pareja favorita *O*…a ver que tal les parece, aunque creo que he matado la personalidad de los personaje u.u espero que me puedan dar algunos consejos xD!...por cierto que pienso subir unos fics que que están en mis cuadernos de cole…en cuanto recopile todo o.O…bueno dejando de lado eso, aquí voy…^^

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto…aunque mataría por Kakashi y Shikamaru fueran míos (pensamientos lascivos *O*…hemorragia nasal!)

**Sorpresas de San Valentín**

Bien, ya tenia todo listo para recibir a su novio, iba a ser una gran sorpresa, después de todo hoy era un día muy especial. Volvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que indicaba las 8:15 de la noche. ¿Porque se demoraba tanto?, ese era su pensamiento, cuando escucho pasos detenerse del otro lado de la puerta y un tintineo de llaves, que la pusieron alerta. Luego, dentro de toda la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, a excepción de una débil luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana y que no alumbraba casi nada; pero aun así, a la cual se había adaptado ya que llevaba una hora allí. Vio abrirse la puerta, dando paso a la tan ansiada figura masculina a la que llevaba esperando ansiosamente. Junto a la figura, se coló por unos segundos, un rayo de luz del pasillo, aunque este no alcanzaba a alumbrar nada del espacio donde se encontraba ella.

El joven que había hecho su ingreso, cerro la puerta tras de si. Ella lo vio frotarse los ojos, seguramente estaría acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del lugar o ¿acaso estaría muy cansado?, si era la segunda opción sus planes se irían por la borda. No, definitivamente no pensaba echar para atrás sus planes, así que mas le valía a Shikamaru no estar cansado, pensó frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

Lo vio dar unos cuantos pasos, sin que se molestase en encender la luz. Se saco el chaleco que solía traer, y el cual era parte de la vestimenta de todo jounin y lo vio colocarlo sobre el sofá más cercano, luego se quedo inmóvil repentinamente como pensativo.

- Ino? – escuchó que la llamaba suavemente de forma interrogante, se había percatado de su presencia, aunque no la mirara directamente y con la oscuridad, dudaba que siquiera pudiera distinguirla claramente.

- …hola Shika – contesto mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba cómodamente descansando y se encaminaba hacia él. El joven regreso sobre sus pasos lentamente, buscando a tientas el interruptor y dándole la espalda a Ino, mientras ella ya había llegado a él y rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos, apoyándose en su espalda ancha, tan acogedora– te extrañe

- …tsk…mujer problemática… fue solo una semana- había encendido solo una tenue luz, la que estaba a un costado de la puerta y que iluminaba el salón suavemente. Ahora volteaba a verla de frente. La expresión que apareció en el rostro del chico al momento de contemplarla, hizo que Ino sonriera pícaramente, mientras que el joven se sonrojaba de manera leve sin que lo notara totalmente la rubia. Se separo un poco de él y dio un giro lento, esperando que Shikamaru la apreciara mejor de pies a cabeza y vaya que lo estaba haciendo…¿acaso pensaba matarlo de un infarto? Si bien es cierto era su novia, pero solo eran pocas veces, y cuando decía pocas es porque podía contar las veces con los dedos de una mano, que la había visto en una situación similar y aun no controlaba su reacción, en cualquier momento se presentaría una hemorragia nasal.

- …humm..Te gusta? – le susurro sensualmente, poniéndose de puntillas y pegándose al cuerpo del shinobi, mientras rosaba el lóbulo del oído de su novio. Enseguida lo sintió ponerse tenso a su contacto, haciéndola sonreír internamente –… sino, me lo puedo quitar – ¿acaso esa frase escondía un doble sentido?…debía dejar de ser tan analítico - …humm acaso no me queda bien?–pregunto fingiendo inocencia al ver que su chico no reaccionaba, lo que le causaba gracia. Ella había esperado pacientemente en el departamento del manipulador de sombras, que ya se había convertido también en el suyo, pues estaba mas allí que en su propia casa.

Era un día especial y había planeado todo para pasar una gran noche con su chico, era 14 de febrero, pero a la vez era su aniversario como pareja, si era un día especial, pero el había estado de misión, así que ¿porque mejor no convertirlo en una NOCHE especial e inolvidable?

Y vaya que había empezado con el pie derecho. Lo había sorprendido. Traía puesto un baby doll transparente, de color negro con unos bordados rojo oscuro, al igual que la lencería que traía puesta (N.A: humm a ver, para q se hagan mas o menos una idea entren aquí XD!: .?11714 ), y de la cual Shikamaru no podía despegar la mirada, además de haber perdido el habla.

- …I-Ino…- logro articular entrecortadamente y de una manera ronca, después de pasar saliva con dificultad. Tenerla así y tan cerca era demasiado. Ino tenía muchos atributos y esa delgada tela los dejaba muy expuestos, además la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando con esos labios ligeramente rojos lo estaban incitando, en cualquier momento estallaría.

- …vaya…recordaste mi nombre, Shik… – quiso burlarse ella, pero enseguida se vio frenada por los labios de Shikamaru sobre los suyos, los que recibió gustosamente sin dudarlo. Si, definitivamente Ino había logrado que él erupcionara, extraño porque generalmente era ella quien era la primera en erupcionar. Humm ella sentía el calor inundar todo su cuerpo lentamente, definitivamente el volcán acababa de estallar. Sintió una de las manos firmes del chico posarse en su cadera, y luego deslizándose por su cintura, recorriendo parte de su espalda, haciéndola sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Su otra mano la sintió enredarse en su cabello, el cual traía suelto; mientras el beso se intensificaba más. Kami, sentía un hormigueo en su estomago y se había olvidado como respirar, necesitaba oxigeno. Se separo ligeramente de él, ambos estaban muy agitados. Ella lo miro por unos segundos, sus rostros estaban a milímetros, podía sentir el aliento d él chocando en sus labios. Sonriéndole y volvió a hacer presión contra el cuerpo del joven, y acercándose a su oído le pregunto suavemente - …sabes que día es hoy, cierto? – a lo que Shikamaru rio mentalmente, claro que lo sabia pero no tenia gracia si no la fastidiaba un poco, ¿cierto?, el también quería jugar un poco con su problemática novia.

- …tsk…hoy es lunes, no? ¿Porque la pregunta, mujer?- comento mirándola a los ojos, mientras la tomaba suavemente de la cintura descubierta, el contacto con su piel era maravilloso y sentía a Ino estremecerse por su caricia. La atrajo mas hacia él, a la vez que dirigía su vista hacia una de las zonas sensibles de la chica, su cuello y se acercaba lentamente a el, como atraído por magnetismo.

- …baka, sabes que no me refería …humm - se vio interrumpida nuevamente por Shikamaru, quien había logrado arrancarle un suspiro al sentir sus labios haciendo presión en su cuello -…a…e-eso ahhh… - termino por decir, agitadamente

- ..ah, no? – volvió a comentar el Nara, sin distraerse de su labor ¿era su impresión, o hacia demasiado calor en esa sala? Ahora sus labios viajaban lentamente a los hombros de la joven. Su piel era adictiva para él

- ..n…n-no – volvió a responder entrecortadamente la rubia ante los movimientos del moreno

- …entonces? – seguía bajando ahora paseándose por su clavícula, y rosando con sus labios la parte superior de sus pechos haciéndola soltar un leve gemido, causando que Shikamaru sonriera internamente. Dio unos pasos, haciendo que la joven retrocediera en medio de suspiros y acorralándola contra el escritorio, donde hacia los informes para la hokague y que en ese momento se encontraba con algunos papeles desordenados encima.

- …e-es 14…-respondió ella, mientras llevaba ambas manos tras el cuello del manipulador de sombras y desataba su coleta para luego susurrarle al oído - …14 de febrero

- …oh…ya veo – comento él con una sonrisa, mientras sujetaba con un brazo la cintura de la joven sosteniéndola contra él y llevaba una de sus manos al muslo de ella, sujetándola firmemente, para luego sentarla sobre el escritorio, y entre tanto movimiento removiendo algunos papeles y tirando uno que otro - …tsk problemático…tenia que hacer un informe – dijo mirando los papeles que yacían en el piso, y llevándose una mano a la nuca, haciendo reír a la rubia.

- Ohh…si quieres me voy, para que lo hagas – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo el ademan de bajarse, a lo que Shikamaru reacciono poniendo las dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica, sobre el escritorio, impidiéndole el movimiento.

- …Ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácil mujer problematica, tendrás que ayudarme luego – le respondió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios– será tu culpa si no entrego ese informe a tiempo - la rubia solo atino a reír.

- Sabes que Tsunade-sama me perdonaría, pero a ti…. anda resignándote

- …tsk …problemático…- respondió pensativamente - ….aun así – sonrió posicionándose entre las piernas de la rubia – …no te escaparas – termino por susurrarle sobre los labios

- Ja…Quien dijo que quisiera hacerlo? – le sonrió la rubia mientras se acercaba mas a Shikamaru y lo besaba de manera demandante. Él trataba de profundizar el beso, a lo que la rubia hizo caso, dándole paso libre a su boca, iniciando así una danza erótica con sus lenguas, podía sentir las manos de Shikamaru recorrer sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas, deslizándose por su cintura, y subiendo hasta la base de su pecho, ambos podían percibir el calor emanando de sus cuerpos, Ino sentía mariposas danzando en su estomago con tales carisias. Luego de unos segundos volvieron a separarse, otra vez buscando algo de oxigeno, mirándose a los ojos. Las mejillas de Ino tenían un toque sonrosado, su respiración era agitada lo que hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara relativamente rápido y su boca estaba entreabierta también por la agitación. Para Shikamaru la imagen era muy sensual, podía abalanzarse contra ella en cualquier momento, si bien es cierto como shinobi debía tener control sobre si mismo pero también era hombre y en una situación así debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, de los que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer por su naturaleza de evitarse cualquier esfuerzo, finalmente se contuvo. Había recordado que tenía algo pendiente que hacer, y que con tanto movimiento lo había olvidado por unos momentos.

- Espérame un segundo – dijo de repente, encaminándose al sofá y tomando el chaleco que había dejado allí, busco en sus bolsillos alguna cosa, hasta que de uno ellos extrajo una pequeña cajita, la observo unos segundos y luego regreso al pupitre donde Ino lo esperaba, pero la rubia ya se había bajado de él, intrigada por la acción de su novio.

- ¿Qué sucede Shika? – pregunto confusa – ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a preguntar al ver la pequeña cajita en su mano

- …tsk … eres muy impaciente – sonrió el moreno acercándose a ella– es para ti – estiro la cajita con una mano, mientras que la otra se la llevaba a la cabeza y revolviendo un poco su cabello, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Acto seguido Ino tomo la cajita que le ofrecía Shikamaru tiernamente y la abrió con lentitud, quedándose maravillada con lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

- Por Kami Shika es….es hermoso – exclamo alegre rosando con sus dedos el collar que había en el interior, era plateado y tenia un cisne de dije, pero en el cuerpo del cisne estaba incrustado una piedra preciosa roja que tenia la forma de un corazón, solo que apuntaba a un costado; además si se lo veía detenidamente, dentro de la piedra estaba la imagen que representaba a la aldea. Ino estaba muy emocionada

- El cisne representa los dos años juntos…feliz aniversario – susurro dándole un beso en la frente – y… el corazón es por – se detuvo unos segundos, acercándose mas a ella, la tomo por la cintura y le susurro al oído - …por el amor que te tengo mi problemática… además… hoy…es

- … San Valentín – lo interrumpió ella sonriente- Shika, no olvidaste ninguna de las fechas!

- Lo dudabas acaso? – Respondió haciéndose el ofendido – tsk…que poca fe me tienes

- Lo siento – respondió apenada para luego abalanzarse contra él - ahhh…te amo Shika! – grito muy feliz y abrazándolo fuertemente

- Yo también mujer problemática…-dijo respondiendo al abrazo

- Hum…podrías ponérmelo Shika – pregunto muy feliz. Shikamaru sonrio al verla tan alegre, cogió el collar y se coloco detrás de ella, ayudándole a colocárselo

- Muchas gracias Shika – exclamo mientras miraba el dije - lo cuidare mucho, lo prometo

- Lo se … - respondió él para luego abrazarla por la cintura - humm…Ino – lo escucho susurrar en su oído nuevamente y haciéndole cosquillas – creo que teníamos algo pendiente, no? – Ia rubia sonrió ante el comentario y en seguida volvió a sentir el calor inundar su cuerpo

- …humm creo que si…- respondió pensativamente y dándose la vuelta para encarar a su novio – pero antes…creo que no estamos muy parejos – dijo acercándose al oído de Shikamaru y para sorpresa de él besándolo detrás de este, haciéndolo estremecer, sabia que era su punto débil. Luego bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo de vez en cuando; dirigió sus manos bajo la cafarena negra que traía el chico, rosando los músculos de su abdomen y llegando hasta sus pectorales

- …I-Ino – ahogo un gemido ronco ante todo lo que estaba haciendo Ino con él, se dejo deslizar la cafarena por ella, liberándose de ella y quedándose con el torso desnudo

- Humm….bien creo que así esta mejor – sonrió traviesamente ella

- Bien …entonces ahora que me toca a mi – exclamo Shikamaru besándola intensamente, mientras con una de sus manos rosaba delicadamente su vientre plano y subía jugueteando con el listón que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo

- Humm espera… - lo detuvo Ino lentamente - …yo también tengo una sorpresa Shika – exclamo la rubia separándose de él muy a su pesar y sonriéndole pícaramente, arrastrándolo con ella hasta la habitación de él, que estaba solo a unos pasos, y abriendo lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con una escena muy romántica, algunas velas rojas y otras amarillas eran las que daban la iluminación al lugar, y unas rosas rojas dibujaban dos cisnes pico con pico formando un corazón con sus cuellos en la cama –… y bien….que te parece? – pregunto ilusionada la mentalista

- Creo que muy lindo Ino - contesto tomándola sorpresivamente por detrás de la cintura y besando sus hombros, conduciéndola lentamente entre besos al lecho – pero…es algo problemático – susurro a su oído, ante lo cual la rubia lo miro interrogante, pero el moreno no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada - … porque terminaremos destrozando todo – ambos se miraron de manera cómplice pensando lo mismo…

**Nota:** y bien que tal?...por favor no muchos tomatazos ni lechugazos u.u…bueno esto es lo que escribí como primer fic n.n…aunque estuve pensando en seguirle otro cap con un lemon…pero tal vez será mejor dejarlo a su imaginación, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias.


End file.
